


Whatever it takes

by Thrivinguchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Horror, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrivinguchiha/pseuds/Thrivinguchiha
Summary: Senju's Academy of Excellence has just opened and everyone's excited for the new journey ahead. And who could blame them? It's not like they can see all of the drugs, angst, heartbreak, and tragedy they'll face in these halls. (more ships and tags to come, tags not in any particular order)





	1. Chapter 1

Well, today was the first day. Naruto stepped into his new suite and breathed in the air. It had the new-home smell that he loved.

Today was the opening of their new school--Senju’s Academy of Excellence. The prestigious title was what made Naruto think he wasn’t actually going to get in when he applied. He wasn’t exactly the most responsible person. In his fourteen years of living, he’d never turned in a homework assignment on time or made anything higher than the bare minimum to pass. 

It was a good thing his personality wasn’t complete trash or he would have never gotten in. 

He was interviewed by one of the professors at the school. Since it was so new, the staff wanted to be sure that everyone could get along as well as possible to give the school a good start. This was done by having the professors do group interviews with students and give feedback on who would be a better fit at the university.

The professor who interviewed him seemed more than annoyed at the constant outbursts, but apparently not enough to pass him up.

Naruto received his letter of acceptance less than a week after.

“I’ll be back up this weekend with the rest of your things,” his mother told him. It was obvious that Kushina was nervous. And he didn’t blame her. She’d had Naruto on a tight leash since the day he was born. In fact, he had to apply for the Academy in secret because of it. Sure, he assumed it was a long shot when he turned in his application. But he knew that if there was a slim chance of him getting in, he should take it. 

Anything to get out from under Kushina’s wing.

Christ, what more could you bring me? He sighed and set his duffle bag down on the couch. He didn’t have much more to bring. He brought a little over half of his wardrobe (leaving the rest for when he was home for holidays and general visits), both of his gaming consoles, bathroom necessities, and enough food to last him a few months. And that didn’t include the money the Academy gave them for their on-campus meal plan.

“Mom, you don’t have to do that. It’s a long drive.” Four hours, to be exact. But there was also the fact that--really, how would he look if his mom came up two weekends in a row? He was looking at this as a fresh start. “I have everything I’ll need. I don’t own much, y’know.”

He was trying to joke around, but it only earned him a punch in the shoulder from her.

“That makes me sound like a terrible mother!” Kushina exclaimed. After a moment, she huffed and nodded. “Fine. Then I’ll just send you what you’ll need. How’s that?”

“Better?” He get her a light smile as he rubbed his shoulder. “But I can do without a bruise before the first day of class, thanks.”

Naruto took a moment to scope out the suite more closely. It was nice. The living room was about the same size as the one he had back home. The kitchen was through a doorway to the left of the front door and there were two hallways on opposite ends of suite that he assumed lead to bedrooms and bathrooms.

“Oh, now way. We have a balcony here!” He grinned and ran towards the sliding door on the opposite end of the room. 

“You don’t even go outside,” his mother chuckled. “What good does a balcony do you?”

“Well,  _ mother _ ,” Naruto mused as he turned on his heel, stepping outside backwards. “If you must know, I plan to bring my laptop out here and play video games under the moon like a true romantic.”

“Oh, is that so?” She raised an eyebrow. “Well, I had no idea my little man was so classy.”

“That’s how I made it into such a fancy place.” He breathed in the fresh air and took a look at his new home. The campus with beautiful and the way the sun was setting outlined the buildings almost perfectly. He’d have to go out and explore the place a little bit once his mom finally left. 

“It looks like someone has already showed up.” Kushina finally noticed the one thing that seemed to belong to another person--a large brown luggage bag. “I’ll be able to meet one of your roommates!”

_ Oh great _ .

“Don’t embarrass me,” Naruto warned her.

“You don’t fucking embarrass me,” Kushina snapped back, momentarily losing her cool again. This was the nature of their relationship. They were more like siblings than mother and child. She was just like an overprotective sister.

Just then, someone appeared in the hallway opposite to Naruto’s. He took in the guy’s appearance. He didn’t look too weird. His hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and both his ears were pierced with three black studs each. He was wearing a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, but he looked pretty cool to Naruto.

Edgy.

“So, you’re the roommate!” Kushina exclaimed. “You’ll love living with Naruto, he’s hilarious. Just...a little bit messy. And useless in the kitchen. And with laundry. And--”

“Hey!” Naruto barked. “Can you not?”

The other boy looked between the two of them and smirked. Well, aren’t these a couple of characters, Shikamaru thought to himself. He shoved one hand into his pocket and leaned against the wall.

“I’m Shikamaru,” he offered. 

Naruto smiled. “Shikamaru, huh? Nice to meet ya.”

“So, where are your parents?” Kushina asked him. “Are they bringing up some more of your things?”

“Nah, they just left. I’m having everything else sent over. What about you guys?”

Naruto didn’t know what exactly he was asking. “What do you mean?”

“Are your mom and dad still hanging around or can I breathe freely?” He shrugged.

Naruto and Kushina looked at one another, though neither was really surprised. She’d had Naruto at a young age, so the age gap between her and most other parents was often larger than the one between her and her own son. 

After a moment, the redhead snickered. “That’s adorable.”

“Hm?” Shikamaru questioned.

“This is my mom,” Naruto explained. “Unlike other parents, she doesn’t leave so quickly.”

Shikamaru blinked in vague disbelief. The way he was talking to her, he assumed she was moreso a friend.

He’d have to remember to keep a note of when she was visiting.

“Ah, well...nice to meet you,” he said, clearing his throat slightly. He stretched out a hand to shook hers.

“Nice to see you have a formal side. Though now that I know it’s an act, I can’t say I’m impressed,” Kushina said jokingly. “I’m going to go unpack your bag. You boys get to know each other.”

 

________________________________

 

Kushina left before Naruto’s other two roommates could get there, leaving Naruto and Shikamaru to their own vices.

“So, Naruto, what do you do for fun?” Shikamaru asked him as he settled down on the couch with a large backpack.

“Uh, I play a lot of video games. Sometimes watch scary movies.”

“Is that it?”

Naruto shrugged. He wasn’t the most popular kid back him. In fact, he didn’t really have many friends. It was sad to say his mother was his best friend, but it was more or less the truth. It wasn’t that people didn’t like him, but he preferred to stay in his room for the most part. That didn’t require any human interaction. “What about you?”

Shikamaru tilted his head back in thought. “Well, back home I used to hang out at the mall or the skate park. I imagine I spent a lot of time with my friends. We were never really at home.”

So, the opposite of Naruto, then?

“Sounds like a blast,” Naruto commented, unsure of what else to add.

“Eh, it gets old. I’m glad to have a new place. I grew up in my old town, knew everybody. All of the faces got boring and the girls got repetitive…”

At that, Naruto raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“What do you think I mean?” Shikamaru smirked.

“Well….” He had some idea on what he was implying, but couldn’t bring himself to say it. Since he didn’t hang out with people, things like sex were only mentioned through games. 

“If you’re going to be a gaming virgin, please don’t be a nerdy one,” Shikamaru sighed. “In order for this to work, all of my roommates have to reach a certain standard.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that supposed to mean?” Naruto asked.

“It means I plan to make this place my headquarters,” he said simply. “A chill spot where people can come and do what they want. No one’s gonna want to do that if there’s someone watching their every move like a wide-eyed deer.”

“What is it that you think will be going on in here?”

Shikamaru shrugged one shoulder. He couldn’t say for sure, but he knew that he was going to take advantage of his freedom. He was away from his family, away from anyone who knew who he was. Just like Naruto, he was using this as a chance to have a clean slate.

_ I’ll need a wingman for this to work, _ Shikamaru thought. Realistically speaking, he could do this by himself. But a duo was much more appealing to people than just one person. Double the chances of being known. And since Naruto was the first of his roommates to show up, he was the one Shikamaru would choose to fill the spot.

“You’re lucky you got me as a roommate or else your first year here would be a drag,” the dark-haired boy said.

The two boys paused when they heard voices on the other side of the door. The day was halfway over and they hadn’t seen either of their other roommates yet. Maybe that was one of them?

When the doorknob jiggled and they heard keys on the other side of the door, they both straightened up.

The door opened and two girls walked in. When they all saw each other, their conversation stopped.

“Uh…” One of the girls shifted her eyes towards the other and then down to a sheet of paper. “Is this...room 11?”

“It is,” Shikamaru replied, trying to keep his cool. No way, he thought. There was no way this was happening. Did the school actually room them with two girls? He took in both of their appearances. The one that spoke up was a long haired blonde. She was the first one Shikamaru checked out, mostly because of her attire. She wore a purple tank top and a pair of jean shorts that showed of her curves. “I’m Shikamaru.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” the other girl muttered. She had dark hair and dark eyes. Something about her seemed intimidating, almost intense. She had an edge to her that Shikamaru appreciated.

“No way, they roomed us with girls?!” Naruto leapt up from his seat. “Did they mean to do that?!”

Shikamaru sighed. So much for a cool first impression. 

“This is Naruto,” he said.

“Ino,” the blonde said. “This is Sasuke.”

“Hn,” the dark-haired girl cut her eyes away from them and turned towards the hallways leading towards Naruto’s room. Which mean she would be the one sleeping in the room next to his.

The blonde swallowed the lump in his throat as the girl disappeared and looked back at Shikamaru, as if asking what he should do next.

“They must have had a mix-up,” Ino said. “I guess we’ll submit a transfer request. No since in getting settled.”

“Nonsense,” Shikamaru said. “Everyone else on campus is settling in. If they care so much, they’ll come by and tell us. Until then...I’m not bothered by living with a girl. How about you, Naruto?”

Naruto was at a loss for words. 

“Well, that’s good enough for me,” Ino said after a beat of silence. “I’m putting my stuff away. Then we’re going to work out some rules.”

“Rules?” Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, finally able to speak. “What do you mean ‘rules’?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, everyone. Settle down, settle down,” Asuma said as he stood up. He really wasn’t in the mood to do this right now. What sense did it make to start school on a Wednesday?

Maybe he was just complaining because of the raging hangover pounding through his head?

“Wow, he’s so cute,” Ino giggled in her desk and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

How did she expect him to respond to that? Agree that another guy was hot? He rolled his eyes and looked away from her. So far, they’d all been living in the same dorm for about a week. Naruto thought it would be cool to living with girls. In reality, they were annoying! Between Ino nagging at him to clean up after himself and Sasuke being a general asshole, he found himself complaining about them more than anything.

Shikamaru was his best roommate by far. He didn’t expect Naruto to fawn over guys or scrub floors.

“I think I’m going to like this class,” his roommate continued to swoon over the older man. And when Naruto looked around, he noticed that all of the other girls in the class were doing the same thing.

“I’m Asuma Sarutobi--Mr. Sarutobi. I won’t answer to ‘dude’ or ‘Asuma’ or anything else you kids can come up with.” The teacher’s face was stern, he kind of reminded Naruto of some sort of drill sergent with the way he stood. His were folded across his chest and he scanned the room. “I’ll be your homeroom teacher. You’ll report here first thing every morning so that I can take attendance and make sure everyone’s present for their classes that day. Let’s get one thing straight--I’m not your dad. I’m not here to wake you up and make sure you each your breakfast. If your butt isn’t in the seat when the bell rings, you’ll be counted late for the first half of the day.”

_ Great, we have a hardass _ , Naruto groaned internally. _ At least it’s just homeroom. I can deal with that _ .

They sat in homeroom for the duration of the hour before the bell rung for their next class. Naruto found out he had most of his classes with Ino, being three out of the seven. He didn’t see his other roommates during any of his classes.

Once the school day was over, he picked up his bag and stood to leave his last class when someone rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Naruto, you don’t mind staying after, do you?” It was his new math teacher, Mei Terumi. She was the reason he would be looking forward to the end of the day. Mei was by far his hottest teacher and she knew it. She wore tight fitting clothes and would always lean against her students’ desks when she spoke to them. Half the boys in the class had red faces when she walked down the aisle.

Naruto cleared his voice before he answered. “Uh, sure. I can do that.”

A couple of the boys behind him snickered as they went past him. The blonde’s eyes shifted everywhere in the room except towards the teacher. Once the door closed and the two of them were alone, he pursed his lips and waited for her to speak.

“This is a small school Naruto,” Mei started off. “Since it’s only just opening, there’s only a small fraction of the school’s intended student body present. And because of that, we can expect to become a very close-knit community.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Naruto heard himself say.

“And we’ll need to help each other as much as possible. That’s what us teachers are here for--to help you students.” Mei sat on her desk and tilted her head at him. “Would you say you struggle in math?”

The boy only nodded in response and Mei grinned at him. He reminded her so much of him. She supposed this was mildly inappropriate. To take special interest in a boy so young. But it wasn’t like she was actively planning anything. She’d just noticed the strong resemblance he bore to him.

This really was  _ Minato’s  _ son.

Mei had met the man a few years back in a coffee shop. She was grading papers and it was the classic scene where the papers spill everywhere. He scooped them up for her and when she looked into his eyes, she fell for him.

They dated for a few years, but Minato insisted it was nothing serious. With him being a younger man, she understood why he didn’t exactly want to settle down so soon. And that didn’t stop them from getting closer to one another. When he revealed he had a son he’d never met, Mei didn’t turn her back on him like other women had. She always assumed he had his own reasons for leaving, though he never revealed them to her.

“I want this class to go as smoothly as possible. In order to do that, I don’t give my students a chance to fail.”

“That’s not something I can really help,” Naruto said nervously as he scratched his head. “I...can try?”

“I’m offering extra help, Naruto.”

“What do you mean?”

“Would you like a tutor?” She was afraid her tone betrayed her eagerness. And if it had been anyone but Naruto, perhaps the forwardness would have been recognized.

“I…” He didn’t know what to say to that. Could he really decline? “Sure.”

“Good,” she smiled. “We’ll start after the first quiz. I want to get an idea on where we’re starting.”

She took in his features a little more closely and found herself wondering if Minato had looked anything like him when he was that age. They looked alike enough for it. But Mei could also assume he had a lot of his mother’s features, even if she’d never seen the woman.

“Was...was there anything else?”

She only stared at him after that. He had the same nervous look that Minato did. It’s how she knew that she should cut him loose before the conversation awkwardly dissolved.

“That was all. I’ll see you tomorrow, Naruto.”

___________________________

 

“Did you see Minato’s kid?” Asuma grunted without looking up from his drink. Mei’s footsteps were easy to pick out--slow and deliberate heels clicking down the hall. There was a faint trace of humor in his voice as he spoke. “Looks just like him.”

“There’s a slight resemblance,” Mei admitted. Though she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of outright agreeing with him. “He’s in my last class of the day.”

“Uh-oh,” Asuma picked up his head and finally looked at her. “How’d you swing that?”

“I did nothing of the sort.”

“So, I’m just supposed to believe that the son of the man you planned to marry just so happened to land in one of your classes out of all of the math teachers that are here?”

“Asuma, are you accusing me of something?” Mei stood in front of him, leaning against the table he’d been sitting at.

“I’m just sayin’. Seems like you got lucky with that one.”

Mei knew what he was implying. And truth be told, she didn’t think he was actually wrong to think it. When Hashirama founded the school, he hired mostly people closest to him as his faculty and staff. Mei and Asuma had actually grown up with the Senju siblings. Hashirama was, in fact, around during the time Mei and Minato were together….

“Out of all the things Hashirama would be concerned with in running this campus, I like to think he has more on his plate than making sure a certain student takes my class.”

“Whatever you say.”

The conversation ended when Kakashi wandered into the teacher’s lounge, stopping to look between the two of them.

“Did I interrupt something?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Not at all,” Asuma said as he leaned back. “We were just making weekend plans.”

Kakashi was one of the people Hashirama didn’t know personally when he hired him. He’d come from out of town and applied for the job out of the blue. His credentials were so phenomenal that he was hired on the spot.

“Oh yeah? Anything good?” He asked.

“I’ve actually got some paperwork to take care of,” Mei said. 

“On the first week?” Kakashi asked.

“I like to keep myself busy,” she replied. “I’ll probably settle in with a bottle of wine. It’s good to have a quiet night every once in awhile.”

“Well, if either of you find yourselves with nothing to do, I’ll most likely be at Mito’s bar,” Kakashi said. “Drinking is always more fun with company.”

Asuma smirked. He appreciated Kakashi. For a new guy, he was settling in better than expected to the point where instead of waiting to be ask out places, he just extended invitations himself. The dark-haired male liked that. Finally, someone who wasn’t afraid to jump in there.

“How’d your first day go, newbie?” Asuma took another sip of his coffee. “Anyone give you trouble?”

“Eh, there were a few bumps and bruises,” Kakashi said as he shrugged. “But nothing I couldn’t handle. They’re just children, after all.”

“That’s what I like to hear!” Asuma exclaimed.

Mei rolled her eyes playfully as the two exchanged words. “Well, I have some things to take care of at home. I’ll see you two around.”

“Try not to get arrested,” Asuma tossed to her as she left the room.


End file.
